


Call Me a Safe Bet

by incogneato



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Extremely Dubious Consent, Graphic Description, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Relationship Negotiation, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneato/pseuds/incogneato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the most spectacular orgasm in recent memory, Poe asks, "<i>Damn</i>, where did you learn to do that?" Because it's their first time together, and Finn hasn't let Poe touch him anywhere below the waist yet.</p><p>"Kylo Ren taught me," Finn replies matter-of-factly, with a shrug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me a Safe Bet

Finn does something particularly unexpected with Poe's cock deep in his throat, a twisting motion combined with humming and swallowing, and Poe comes immediately with a shout. Finn keeps his mouth on him throughout it, riding out every spurt and twitch until Poe has to pull him off, cock too sensitized to interpret pleasure as anything but pain anymore. 

His chest is heaving, heart racing like he's been woken up by blaster fire in the dead of night, and the sight of Finn crouched between his knees with saliva and semen dripping from his lips makes him want to go again immediately. 

" _Damn_ , where did you learn to do that?" Because it's their first time together, and Finn hasn't let Poe touch him anywhere below the waist yet.

"Kylo Ren taught me," Finn replies matter-of-factly, with a shrug.

Poe scrambles up onto his elbows in a hurry, and then pushes himself all the way up with his arms so he's sitting face to face with Finn on his bed. "Wait, what do you mean _Kylo Ren taught you_? He taught you what?"

"How to deepthroat."

Poe moans. He's not a good enough person to hear the word 'deepthroat' said in Finn's roughened voice and not feel affected. He forces himself to focus through his completely inappropriate arousal. What Finn is telling him right now is significant. Finn has never talked in specifics about they did to him in stormtrooper training before, just vague generalities about what everyone went through in basic. Poe is starting to see why, if this is what he's been trying to avoid talking about. 

"Did he...was this standard procedure? Did all stormtroopers have to learn?" he asks hesitantly, gently. He wants to know, but more importantly he wants Finn to be able to talk about it if he's decided it's time for him to get it all out. 

"No, just the ones he liked," Finn says, voice still completely casual, like it doesn't matter.

It matters.

"So he...picked out stormtroopers he wanted for special treatment, and he taught them how to give blowjobs. On him?"

Finn nods.

"And how do you, um, how do you feel about that?"

Fin shrugs again. "It was fine. Better than the non-stop cardio training I would've been doing if he hadn't pulled me out to work on stuff."

Stuff. Poe wishes Kylo Ren was in front of him again, so he can kick all his teeth in. He's pretty sure even the Force couldn't stop him, he's so angry. But Finn barely looks affected by this conversation. He looks bored, in a way that looks about fifty percent natural and fifty percent contrived, and Poe doesn't know what to do here. He doesn't know if he should be encouraging Finn to get it all out, or if he should be helping Finn forget all about it and never think of it again. Poe swallows. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Finn finally makes eye contact at that. His eyes are calm, assessing, and he narrows them once before he seems to make a decision and nods. "Sure. What do you want to know? Just about the deepthroating or the other stuff too? Because there was a lot of stuff he liked to do, our lessons were really varied. Never a dull moment, or whatever. The mouth stuff was pretty—rough, I guess. Mouth stuff was the only kind where he would get really aggressive, like face-fucking and making us choke and throw up and stuff. He said it's extra good when you can feel the throat spasming around you. He tried to show me, once, with another stormtrooper, but I couldn't stay hard so it didn't work. He liked to get rimmed, too. He'd have us lie down face up so he could sit on our mouths. But that's the only stuff he did rough. When he fucked us he was always pretty careful about it."

Poe stares at Finn in fascinated horror, unable to think of how to respond. He wants—he wants Kylo Ren in the chair he was strapped to, he wants to get Kylo on some backwater Outer Rim planet where laws don't apply and nobody would care even if they did, he wants complete carte blanche to take revenge out of Kylo's flesh. He wants to reach out and touch Finn's cheek. He wants to not be getting kind of hard at Finn's words.

"Sometimes he'd get us to fuck him, but that was always kind of...I don't know. I didn't like it." Finn looks away and down at the floor, for the first time displaying some kind of emotion besides careful blankness.

Poe does reach out, then. He can't help it. He lays his palm on Finn's cheek and says, "I'm so sorry."

Finn doesn't reply, but the way he nuzzles into Poe's hand betrays him. 

They sit in silence for a while, Poe mentally willing his erection to just go the hell away so he can hug Finn without it being weird, but then Finn gathers his momentum and starts again. "I didn't like it because sometimes it would make me come."

Poe drops his hand like he's been burnt. "What?"

"Fucking Kylo Ren," Finn clarifies. "It would feel good sometimes. A lot of the time. And he liked it when I came inside him, so he would try to make me do that, and then afterwards he would tell me how much I must have liked it because look at the mess I made. And he was right. I must have liked it. There were times it felt so good that I'd almost black out, like someone was squeezing my soul for hours and hours and I would just keep coming and coming and coming, leaking all over the place, making everything wet."

"Oh god," Poe says, strangled, unable to stop the visuals of Finn's cock gushing over everything, but also unwilling to be yet another person who got off on putting him in a helpless position. Finn has had enough of that in his life. He reaches down to give his own balls a desperate squeeze, hard, not to alleviate the pressure but to try to tamp down on his desire completely. 

Finn's eyes are blown dark like twin black holes. "Do you like it too?"

"No!" Poe yelps. "No."

"It's okay. I like when you're hot and bothered. I can tell you more, if you want. He didn't always want to get fucked, most of the time he'd fuck us instead and—"

"Finn, stop. You don't have to tell me. I thought you wanted to talk about it, I didn't mean...I don't want you to try to get me worked up about you and _Kylo Ren_."

Finn stops, thank the Force. "But I thought..." he trails off and frowns, looking confused.

"It was my fault, I did this all wrong," Poe says firmly. God, fuck it, his stupid traitorous boner isn't going away anytime soon and he has to hold Finn, so they're both just going to have to ignore it. He slides his arms around Finn's shoulders and brings him closer, until his head is against Poe's chest. "I shouldn't have asked you about it while we were still in a sexual situation. We should've stopped, or we should've talked about it later."

"But you're still hard," Finn says, wiggling his hip against Poe's erection for emphasis.

"It's a side effect of picturing some of your words. It's a bodily reaction. It doesn't mean anything, just like you having an orgasm while Kylo Ren forced you to have sex with him doesn't mean it wasn't wrong of him to do that to you."

Finn seems to accept this, or at least he doesn't object. And then he says, "...but _I'm_ still hard."

Poe squeezes his eyes shut and begs every deity across the galaxy to give him strength. "And that's okay too. If you want I can help you with that, but it doesn't mean we're getting off to the memory of Kylo Ren. It just means that I care about you very much and I want to be with you and make you feel good. That has nothing to do with what you learned from him or what he did to you. He doesn't own your desires, Finn."

"Okay," Finn agrees in a very small voice.

Poe considers. "Or, if you want, we can just go to sleep instead. We don't have to do anything. About either of us being hard."

Finn pushes his head even further into Poe's chest and says "Okay" again.

Poe holds him close and eventually all of the titillating images in his mind of Finn laid out naked and wanton are replaced by images of Kylo Ren, helpless at the end of his blaster and begging for death. Eventually they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this tfa kink meme prompt [here](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1394490#cmt1394490).


End file.
